L'oiseau du bonheur
by Steffie1
Summary: MegaMan Legends. Not based on the Rockman Zero song of the same name. Teisel received an unexpected visit from Denise at Bonne Bean...Implied Glyde x Denise x Teisel.


Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

L'oiseau du bonheur

_**Teisel's P.O.V.**_

_Bonne Bean  
15:00_

Even though the rocket the girls were building was finally completed, Tron said that maybe it's best for us to get refractors in the mean time, as the rockets always seemed to fail at the last moment. That's why I'm closing Bonne Bean much earlier than usual, so that we'll have everything ready for tonight.

All the boys went back to Gesellschaft Mark II. Little did Barrell, Roll and Verner know, we've robbed quite a few islands in order to rebuild our home. In fact, we still practiced piracy now-and-then, even though Bonne Bean is prosperous. Tron even went out of her way to make sure one of her machines looked like one of Nebula Grey's.

Speaking of machines, I had also rebuilt my Ludwig. For sentimental reasons, it looked a lot like a mini version of the Marlwolf. It also packed quite a punch; its Ludwig Laser Gun is so powerful, its laser could even cut through the toughest metal. I'll use it for extreme emergencies only...

I heard the door chimes tinkle as someone entered the coffee shop. I turned my head around, and I couldn't believe who it was. It was her. But, she wasn't wearing her uniform. A midnight-blue evening dress fit snug against her figure instead, complimenting every curve. She wore white evening gloves, which suited her fairy-like hands.

She wore a diamond necklace, which sparkled with brilliance. Diamond earrings adorned her ears. I never noticed that her hair was shoulder-length before. Maybe I notice it now only because she had it restyled to make it wavy. It really did suit her. She wore midnight-blue high-heels on her feet. She didn't wear stockings at all. Her face had only a tiny hint of make-up, making her look...more beautiful. That's when I've noticed she didn't wear her glasses. It didn't matter to me either way; since she would always be beautiful to me...

"Hello Teisel." She smiled sweetly at me. I tried my best to fight off the blush that threatened to appear on my cheeks. It seemed to work, since she didn't say anything when she sat by on the table next to me.  
"Hello, Denise!" I greeted, hoping I didn't sound too much like a love-sick puppy. She didn't seem to notice that either. Good.

"Are you closing early today?" Denise asked, curious as to why there's hardly any servbots or customers at this time of day.  
"Well, yes we are closing earlier than usual." I stated before thinking. She got up from her table, ready to leave.

"Wait!" I begged. She stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face me. She seems quite surprised.  
"I mean, you're welcomed to stay. I'm in no rush." I lied. Tron will kill me if she finds out I was late because I wanted to spend more time with her friend, than in the mission.  
"Are you sure? I mean, there must a good reason why you're closing earlier than usual..." Denise asked as she looked up into my eyes. She went back to her seat.

"Well, the boys just wanted to go home earlier to watch this cartoon marathon on TV. It's their favourite cartoon series, and all..." Man, I'm such a horrible liar.

I gave Denise an iced coffee on the house, her favourite.  
"So, how's your day?"  
"My day was great. It was quite a busy day today. In fact, our business looking even better than normal. How's your day?"  
"It was a bit quiet, for some reason or other. Nebula Grey didn't commit any crimes today."  
"Well, that's good. Nebula Grey's such a pest. And if I may say so, you're looking more beautiful than usual." Oops, did I say that out loud?

Judging by the evident blush on her cheeks, I sure did.  
"Thank you, Teisel. Well, I'm going out on a date tonight."  
"A date?" For some reason, I felt quite angry when I heard that.  
"Yes, I'm going out on a date with Glyde. He's taking me out to Omega Heat."  
"That's good." I nodded, trying my best not to say anything bad about that annoying Bird Boy to her.

"So, how is Glyde doing?" I asked her, curiosity peaked. I haven't seen that Avian Avenger for quite some time.  
"He's doing quite well. Do you know he became his father's apprentice? In fact, they're training him to become the next CEO of the company. Isn't that wonderful?"  
"...Strange, isn't he still working for Mr. Loath?" I dared to ask.  
"He said something about Mr. Loath not minding because he's too occupied with daisies at the moment. I don't get it; since when was Mr. Loath a flower lover?"

Now that's strange, I thought Glyde was basically Mr. Loath's henchman until the day either of them dies. Unless the loan shark found out somehow that his henchman happens to be the kid of his most-despised enemy?

"I always found it strange that Glyde was working for Mr. Loath, and that he became an air pirate afterwards. Why would someone bother to be working, when they know they'll inherit the money of their multi-billionaire parents?"  
"Yeah, I also found that weird. Maybe his parents wanted him to learn responsibility?" I suggested.  
"Teisel, may I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why did you become a pirate?"

My breath was caught in my throat as an ocean of unwanted memories flooded my mind. I looked into the cop lady's eyes, and finally spoke.  
"My siblings and I came from a loving home. Our parents provided us with everything we wanted and needed. We were living in the life most wouldn't even dream was possible. I had always believed my father was a wealthy business man that earned his riches honestly."  
"How did it all change?"

"Our parents went out one night. They said they would be back at ten o' clock at night. Five o' clock in the morning, and they were still not back home. Half-past eight, I got the dreadful news. The police phoned and told me that my parents were at an island that was attacked by pirates. They asked me to identify the bodies. Without telling Tron and Bon why I had to go out, I went and identified the bodies. I could only identify my mother. I couldn't find my father's body anywhere. He wasn't in any of the hospitals either. What really shocked me would be when they showed me a photo of the pirates that attacked the city: my own parents. I never knew they were pirates; something I wished I knew from the very beginning."

"Things became worse. After they discovered we are children of one of the most dangerous pirates on Terra, officials took everything away from us. Since my parents never signed a will, there's nothing I could do to stop it. We were left with nothing except for the clothes we had on our back and a beaten-up aircraft. I decided that we should flee to another island, using that aircraft as a temporary home. You see, the officials even wanted to split us three apart. Call me selfish, but I don't want us to be separated."

"Using the damaged aircraft, we had fled to another island. On that isle, we had started our lives anew. I tried to get a job, but it was futile. No one wanted to hire a boy in his early teens. I've decided to do what our parents did: live as pirates. It was no other way we could've survived all those years, Denise. The world is quite a harsh place, something we learned the hard way as kids. But, we are finally earning money the honest way." I finished telling my life story to Denise. She looked quite teary-eyed, but no tears threatened to run down her cheeks. I'm glad, since I didn't want her to ruin her make-up.

"But, there's another thing I don't get: why do you grey hair, and bionic eyes?" Denise asked me with such a curious gaze.  
"When I was only thirteen, my parents had invented this machine that was powered up by several giant refractors. One day, while I was standing too close to it, the machine suddenly exploded. The radiation from the blast bleached my hair. I also lost my eyes as well. My parents rushed me to the hospital. The surgeons replaced my eyes with the bionic ones I have to this day."

"But, why didn't you dye your hair back to its original colour?" the cop lady asked with a confused look.  
"I tried several times, but my hair just keeps bleaching back to grey. None of the so-called experts could explain to my parents why. After years of trying, I decided to give up. I mean, I should be grateful to be alive."

"Lots of people take things for granted, until they lose it for a short period. Like Glyde, for example. He lost something precious to him, and he was severely depressed when doctors said he might not get it back. But, what he had lost did return to him in the end. Ever since it did, he became a lot more humble and friendly."  
"What did Glyde lose? Is it the reason why he stayed with you for over a month?"  
"When he risked his life to save mine, Glyde got badly injured. Feeling guilty that he got injured because of me, I allowed him to stay with me. During that time, our feelings for one another grew. Yesterday, he finally asked me out on a date."

Okay, why is she so vague about what Glyde lost? I don't like it.  
"You know Teisel, Glyde sure is lucky to have a friend like you." Denise smiled broadly.  
"Hm?" Wait, since when am I Glyde's friend? I only hang out with him so that I'll found out whether or not he's planning some sort of revenge on my family. Also, for other reasons...  
"...Like the time when we had that race? Remember when you asked if we were okay, after Glyde saved me? Only a true friend would do that!" Actually, I was more worried about you, Denise. I only cared about Glyde, because you like him...

In fact, I only treat Glyde like a friend, because you liked him. I don't want to make you upset, because I've injured your love. I want you to be happy, even at the cost of my own...

"Where could my lift be?" Denise wondered out loud to herself.  
"Is Glyde picking you up?" I asked, hoping my jealousy isn't evident in my voice.  
"Glyde phoned me this morning to tell me that he sent his chauffeur to come pick me up at about 16:30. It says 16:29 on the clock on the wall..." Denise huffed sadly. Call me selfish, but I sure hope Glyde forgot about his date, so that I could ask the cop lady out.

When the clock struck 16:30, we heard a loud honk from outside.  
"Ah, that must be my ride! Gotta go now. Bye Teisel, thank you for the iced coffee. And thank you for being such a great listener!" Denise tittered in one breath and she left in a hurry. I watched sadly as she left the shop.

The one woman I happen to like, happens to be in love with my enemy? Oh, how cruel fate can be. Glyde, you'd better treat her nicely. In fact, if you are only using her for selfish reasons, I will personally hunt you down and break your legs!

Oh, look at the time! I'd better go back to the Gesellschaft Mark II. Tron will kill me, for sure. After locking up, I ran outside. Even though I was in a hurry, I looked up in the sky, and saw a giant aircraft with the Ayanokoji's family symbol on it. Even though I knew she can't see me, I waved goodbye to her. I waved until the aircraft was just a speck in the sky.

With a heavy feeling in my heart, I ran back home. There's no use worrying about what could've been...

**_The End_**


End file.
